five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Art Is Alive
This game is set in a museum and you'll have to make sure the art doesn't get stolen while doing various tasks. Characters Garry Smith - Nightguard Red Girl - ??? Francis Dmitri - Owner Animatronics Strongman - Is a painting in near the entrance Strong Arm - The arm of the Strongman The Blank Canvas - A blank canvas that's in the back room Horse Statue - A statue of a horse in the centre of the museum Kidtronic - An animatronic that is designed as a kid. It is in the back room Gargoyles - Two gargoyles placed outside of the museum Night One In Night One you enter in the building and you can free roam for a bit. After that you must go to the security office to start the night. You will be welcomed by an unknown voice. ''"Welcome to your first day on the job! I hope you have fun here and keep the art safe and sound. Anyways I'm here to tell you the basics. You will see that you have a monitor with you. You must keep that with you at all times while doing the tasks that have been set for you. So for the first night all you need to do is stay put and check your monitor every now and then. Oh and we just got sent a painting of a strongman by a woman in red and started to ask about the new nightguard. Don't worry, I didn't tell her anything. Well, I hope you have fun. I'll see you tomorrow for your first ta-" ''The voice is suddenly cut off to where another voice is speaking, ''"We'll see how long you'll last....Stay safe...." '' The voices end there and you'll have to stay in your seat while avoiding the one animatronic in this level - The Strongman Night Two You come back to the museum and you are allowed to free roam once again. You will then have to make your way to the security room. Once you sit down a voice plays. ''"So you made it to your second night here! Congratulations! Now onto your first task. So during the day we let little kids draw on a blank canvas in order for them to be entertained. The problem is that our usual guy, Duncan, forgot to clean the canvas at the end of the day so we need you to clean it for us. It is located in the back room and if you don't know where it is then check your monitor. After that just come back to the security room and wait it out. That's all for today. I'll see you tomorrow for your next task. Toodles!" ''You must get out of your seat and get to the back room while avoiding the strongman animatronic. You can check where he is via the monitor. Once you get to the back room, you will then have to collect the cleaning supplies located on the shelves. You then have to sit down in front of the blank canvas and start to clean it. However once you sit down a different voice starts talking to you. ''"The Canvas like to be clean. He will be dangerous tonight. You'll have to clean up the mess and get back as fast as you can. If you take too long then he'll lash out. Also don't forget about my strongman....Stay safe...." ''You must then return and survive the rest of the night while trying to avoid The Blank Canvas and the Strongman. Night Three Night Three also starts with a free roam. However some things have changed. There is an obvious statue of a horse in the centre and The Strongman's face and body is has been scribbled over. Once you head to the security room a voice will play. ''"Welcome back! The kids loved drawing on the canvas, as usual, but one of them drew on that strongman picture near the entrance and we need you to clean it up for us. The supplies are in the back like last time and once you're done just put the supplies back and head back to the security room." ''After the message you must go to the back room and pick up the supplies. While walking there you'll hear the voice come back on. ''"Soooooo, you know how the strongman painting was scribbled? The funny thing about that is that is wasn't even a kid who did it. I just played back the security tapes and it was that girl in red. You know the one that sent in the strongman painting in the first place? Yeah, crazy right? She also sent in this massive horse statue and I swear, I've seen it's eyes turn red. Anyways I just wanted to say that now do your job. Toodles!" ''After you have collected the supplies you must go to the strongman painting. However, when you look around the Horse Statue you will see a woman with glowing red eyes touching the statue. She'll turn to look at you then hiss. She will then stun you and run off. Every time you pass the horse, it'll say ''ouy asw inognht ''and it will repeat it over and over again. You must then clean the strongman painting. Once you have finished cleaning it you will find that it's body and face are no longer there. It's arm is the only thing left. You must put the supplies back and return to the security room. When you sit down a voice will speak to you. ''"Good job. The Canvas will not be aggressive today. He hates it when other people are lurking about in his room. The Strongman? He is gone....for now. His arm, however, will continue to haunt you though. Be careful. He won't be so kind when it comes to knocking at your door. He'll break it. The horse will help you. It'll get to you before it does, forcing the arm to retreat. You can activate him by pressing on him through your monitor. Just keep the door closed......Stay safe....." ''The night will continue and you'll have to survive until the end. Night Four The night starts with free roam. However, when you enter in the building, the door is jammed so you can either smash through a window or bust open the door. This will affect what happens later on. Once you sit down the voice turns itself on. ''"Wow! You made it to night four of your job! How do you like it so far? Doing good? Well I think that you'll be glad to hear that you wont need to do anything today. Just hang by the security room, check your monitors and use the doors if need be but, you should be fine. Toodles!" ''After the voice ends, the different voice comes on. ''"It's true. You don't have to do a job if you don't want to, but there is something....Canvas has some mess on his back.....It doesn't look good so you wouldn't mind cleaning it, would you? But like I said, you don't have to do it. But if you do just be careful of The Strongman arm.....He's fast but scared of the horse.....stay safe....." ''You have two choices. Either clean up the Canvas or stay at the security room. If you stay in the room then The Strongman Arm, The Horse Statue and The Blank Canvas will be active, as well as The Gargoyles. If you smashed the glass at the start then they will get in easier and come in faster. If you didn't then they'll have to bust open the door themselves. You can hear them as they enter. As the night progresses the voice comes back on. ''"I didn't deserve this.....It wasn't my fault.....It was theirs......Oh well, they're a part of me now......After all they did for me as well.....They deserved it......" ''Survive long enough and the night ends. Night Five The night starts with free roam but there's nothing new. After you sit down, the night will begin. ''"This your final day here! Well, we open for seven days but this is your last day so no need to come tomorrow. Anyways you don't really need to do much again. Just do the same as last time and we'll be all good. Oh and if you want then you can check out a recently discovered piece of machinery in the back room. I think it's supposed to be a robot that's designed as a kid or something? I don't know, I've been calling it Kidtronic. It's just behind the blank canvas so check it out if you want. Oh and apparently that thing was always there. I don't know how we never noticed it before. Well, see you next week! Toodles!" ''After that voce ends, the different voice comes on. ''"You don't believe that, do you? There is no new animatronic at the back. Kidtronic? Really? If you go back there....Canvas will get you.....Stay put and you'll be fine......Oh, and come tomorrow.....Trust me, I've guided you this far. You owe me......Stay safe....." ''You can still go to the back room if you wish. Survive long enough and the night will end. Night Six The night starts with free roam and there are some clear differences. The door is wide open and The Gargoyles are broken. The Strongman painting is in the floor, ripped. The Horse Statue is also broken and The Blank Canvas has a rip through the middle of it and is lying on the floor. As you walk about, a voice comes on. ''"Errrm. Didn't you hear me last time? I said you don't need to come here today. So go. I said go. You aren't going? I'll fire you if you don't leave. I SAID LEA-" ''The voice cuts off and another voice comes on. ''"What are you doing here? You need to leave! It's not safe here. All the horrors that have haunted you so far was because of me....The Strongman, His arm, The Horse Statues, The Blank Canvas and The Gargoyles. I brought them to life. I turned them into animatronics.....But there is one that I didn't bring.....The Kidtronic.....He did this to my killers......And he'll do it to you to.....I'll activate them, but they won't defeat him....He's destroyed the security room so you can't have your monitor. You must find a hammer in the office and beat him down. Destroy him and I'll leave you alone.....Stay safe......" ''The voice ends but the different voice comes on. ''"So you're back? Big mistake. As she told you, I'm here to kill you. YOUR WORTHLESS ANIMATRONICS WON'T STOP ME! I'm coming for you......toodles....." ''You must then find the office without a map. Kidtronic will be looking for you. If you stop then he will catch you. Keep moving and you'll be fine. If you see the animatronics moving. Don't be alarmed. They're looking for Kidtronic and they'll slow him down. Once you get into the office then a figure with glowing red eyes will appear by the door. ''"You are possibly the most guillable person in the world....I have the hammer. I still want him dead however......And I also want you dead......Sweet drams......" ''The game ends. '' '' '' '' Category:Games